By way of background concerning conventional lottery pooling mechanisms, it is noted that such mechanisms are often informal and lack structure. For instance, an impromptu lottery pool may be formed among co-workers, wherein winnings are distributed according to each co-worker's respective contribution. As the number of participants grows, however, managing the lottery pool becomes more difficult. Furthermore, although a level of participation in a given lottery pool often depends on the word of mouth of its participants, existing mechanisms lack a structure for compensating individuals according to their respective contributions for helping the lottery pool grow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lottery pooling mechanism which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.